


Suds

by Divine_shot



Series: 221b promp fills [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, House cleaning gone wrong, Humor, John is being silly, M/M, Shenanigans, Sherlock is Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Sherlock Holmes should not do the cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came from this:
> 
> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21766.html?thread=128920326#t128920326
> 
> So.....yeah.

_"Sherlock at least do the bloody chores while I'm gone to work."_

John's last remarks tumbled through Sherlock's brain even hours after his departure.

There had been a lull in the cases so the consulting detective had nothing to do at the flat while John went to work. Sherlock tried to convince his blond friend in pretense of involvement in an experiment but John quoted him word by word with:  _'I'm bored! John give me something to do!'_

"Now you have something to do; consider it an experiment. If you do good I might give you something." The doctor said before he left out of the door this morning.

Sherlock weighted his options. He could go sulk on the couch or he could hack into John's computer. That always offered minuscule amusement. 

'Not doing the chores...making John happy. Not doing the chores...making John happy.'

Chores were so **dull** though.  ~~And it made him feel like a housewife.~~

If he refused to do the chores John might have a row or end up disappointed. Sherlock could get him back in good graces though after a day or so but that look on John's face wasn't something that Sherlock wanted to see.

If he did the chores this one time John would be happy and owe him. He could use this to his advantage, maybe even get _'that.'_

'Yes I would like to have _'that.'_   As soon as possible.'

Choice made, Sherlock frowned and prepared himself to do simple house work.

 

* * *

 

Clothed in his robe, button down, as well as long string trousers, Sherlock donned a white cloth handkerchief tied behind his black wavy hair and started to clean. He   
swept and vacuum the floor, grimancing and sneezing at the dust, before he went to the kitchen.

On the fridge a stick note written in bold with sharpie marker and underlined said:

**"Sherlock use the damn dish washer! All you have to do is put the soap in, the dishes, and then turn it**   
**on. You don't even have to dry them. You installed the bloody thing so stop putting your dirty dishes in the sink!"**

'We have a dish washer?' Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 'Ah. I recall persuading Mrs. Hudson to have one installed if I paid for it because John kept   
complaining about the washing.'

The dishwasher, brand new and steel, stood before the consulting detective in its intimidating presence. He rummaged in the cabinets above it, by-passing the jar of bee   
venom as well as the dried toenails to pull out the dish washing liquid.

 

* * *

 

John had a decent day so far.

He had a lack of serious illnesses, one of the patients who came in for a broken arm yesterday returned and bought him a nice frosted cheesecake, (as well as a number but John had to decline,) the tube ran at a decent time, and the skies were clear of foul weather.

The blond man hummed a tune, approaching 221b as he pulled out his keys, box of cheesecake in one hand and eager to see his flatmate/boyfriend. He greeted Mrs. Hudson and walked up the stairs to his flat to see...bubbles leaking from under the doorway?

"What the bloody hell." Bubbles leaked out from under the doorway. John sighed, preparing himself for whatever experiment Sherlock underwent this time and opened the door.

Suds, soap, and water splashed out in a gush, causing John to yell as he ended up barely avoiding it by pressing against the wall. A blur sailed out along with the soap and bubbles, going down the stairs.

"Oh my!" Their poor landlady exclaimed as the whole walkway ended up with bubbles and soap.

Sherlock appeared at the foot of the staircase near the bottom covered in bubbles and soaked; his clothes transparent. He apparently 'slid' down the stairs on a towel from what the doctor deduced from his room mate sitting on it.

'At least he put trousers on.' John noted. He slowly went down, trying to not slip and drop the cake, and approached the dazed man.

"Sherlock why is there soap and bubbles in the flat?"

"I did the house chores. Obviously." Sherlock blew a strain of wet hair out of his face; gazing up at John haphazardly.

"How...?"

"I put the dishes in the dish washer as well as the correct amount of soap." The consultant detective grunted as he rose on his feet; he would had paced if it wasn't so slippery. "I have no idea why this happened; the measurements were not off!"

"Sherlock what soap did you use?"

"That Fairy liquid that you keep insisting on buying." Sherlock turned his nose up. "Do we really need 'lemon' John?"

John shook his head. "No you're suppose to use the Finish tablets for the dishwasher. The Fairy soap is for the sink so you don't end up with..."

He gestured towards the mess all over the hallway.

"I must had deleted that." Sherlock sighed. "This is the last time I'm doing the chores John." He would rather shoot at the wall than do _'this'_ again. Or work with Anderson.

...Maybe not Anderson.

John could only laughed. He wasn't even mad. A soaked wet Sherlock covered with suds and bubbles ended his day on a high note.

"Come on I'll help you clean up."

* * *

 

The two ate cheesecake on their soaked table with clean plates that John found in the cabinets (that didn't get evaded by suds.)

Sherlock made a show over the sweet dessert, moaning and sighing, that John had to comment. The other man kicked bubbles at him which caused the blond doctor to kick them back and they ended up throwing water and suds at each other, laughing and goofing around.

It took them three straight days to clean up the mess and fix the dish washer because they kept being distracted by sliding down the stairs like a Slip and slide and another week before people stop gossiping about 'laundromat flat,' but it was another day at 221b.

John kept his word (despite the mess) and did _**'that'**_ with Sherlock by taking him to the museum to see the exhibit on tobacco and ashes.

'It's worth it.' John thought as he watched Sherlock's eyes lit up like they would with a case and a smile to grace his features.


End file.
